Peace If Only For A Moment
by pinkyluv
Summary: They will try a new life...a better life. A life justified. But most of all, a life that lives in each others love united in a cause. AR. Complete


Note: This story directly follows and slightly overlaps the last few minuets of the last WHR episode. I'm not sure how the story ended but I think that this is a possible ending to it all. As far as I know this is going to be a one-shot but maybe, depending on motivation by my readers, it can be a full-length story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Witch Hunter Robin or it's characters. I do however own this story so do not steal it.

Note: if anyone wants to post this on their WHR fan fiction website I would love to post it but please give me credit and shoot me a e-mail so that I know where my story is being published.

* * *

She watched as the world outside her taxi whizzed past and rested her head on the glass of the windowpane. Her hands twisted around each other trying to keep herself calm and collected and quell the knot in her stomach. It had been a hard life the past few months for her and her warden, running from Solomon was not an easy feat. She was still on edge, she couldn't help but be, this was the first time in quite a while that she was alone without him. It was somewhat unnerving when they had lived for months together, not leaving the others slight for more then an hour.

Her warden, her protector…no…her lover, had told her to keep low, to keep quiet. He had told her this would work, this plan they had come up with. She trusted him with her life and, she believed, her with his. Squeezing her hand together again she reassured herself that he would be with her again in a matter of minutes. There was no way of knowing if there would be a batch of Solomon hunters would be waiting for them, there was no way of knowing weather or not he had made it this far.

To sneak back into Japan the couple had to separate for almost three days to hide their tail. He had left her and traveled to the other side of Italy to depart from the country. With fake ID's and passports they both crossed the boarder back to Japan. He flew a day before her and planned to stay with a friend that owed him a favor in the outskirts of Tokyo. She had just arrived and was dieing to know if Solomon could had caught him or not, and she supposed he was wondering the same about her.

They were waling right into the fire now; there would be no hiding for them once they started this. What were they starting exactly…not even they knew. She just knew that it had to work. That they had to stop it, they had to stop the killing.

The longer the taxi drove the more familiar her surroundings became; eventually she could name every building along the street without looking ahead. But then, she had been here many times before. The taxi slowed and finally stopped; giving a half smile she unclasped her hands to take hold of the suitcase to her right. Pausing she slowly turned her head to the building before her; it had not changed in the months since she had been away. Opening the door she exiting the car with the same grace she always seamed to possess. Raven's Flat. The sign read, oh how well she remembered that name.

He was not here, where was he? She had thought that he would be here already waiting for her. The taxi behind her drove off into the distance. "Please… please come for me." she whispered. She did not turn to look at the street, she did not take her eyes off the building in front of her. She did not want to look down the street to see if they were coming for her, she did not want to look in vain for his taxi.

A car flew past behind her, and then another, and then she herd one slow and stop. The smile that plastered her face reached all the way to her eyes, yet she did not turn around. She heard footsteps come behind her, heard a bag drop, and felt her own suitcase slip from her hand. Strong, familiar arms wrapped around her and his head burrowed into her neck. They stood their for a moment, enjoying peace, peace that they had not had in quit some time. Suddenly springing to life she turned in his arms and threw her own around his neck.

"I'm so glad Amon" she whispered eyes welling with unshed tears.

He just gave her a small smile, the smile that he only bestowed upon her. Kissing her cheek he bent down to pick up his black duffle and her brown leather suitcase, his arm never leaving her waist.

"Robin" he breathed her name. She turned and squeezed his waist with her arm; everything was going to be ok for the time being.

And so they set off into the gates Raven's Flat into their new life, a life of perusing Solomon and transforming his agency into a better future for all witches who chose to control their craft. Who knew if they would life to see their projects completion, who knew if it would be completed? But they would try, that was all they could do. They would get help from their friends at the STN-J because the five ex-hunters and wonderful tech support formed a deadly team that even Solomon would have trouble defeating.

Love…that was their cause. Love of life, love of self, love of justice, love of each other.


End file.
